Horizon Zero Dawn
Horizon Zero Dawn is an action role-playing game developed by Guerrilla Games and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment on February 28, 2017 for the PlayStation 4. The plot revolves around Aloy, a young hunter living in a world overrun with machines, fearsome mechanical animal-like creatures of unknown origin. Having been an outcast her whole life, she sets out to discover the dangers that kept her sheltered. The player uses ranged weapons, a spear and stealth tactics to combat the mechanised creatures, whose remains can be looted for resources. A skill tree provides the player with new abilities and passive bonuses. The game features an open world environment for Aloy to explore, while undertaking side and main story quests. Horizon Zero Dawn was well received by critics, who praised the open world, story, visuals, combat, the character of Aloy and the performance provided by her voice actress Ashly Burch, whilst giving criticism to the dialogue, melee combat and character models. It won various awards and accolades and was the best-selling launch of an original IP on the PlayStation 4; selling over seven million copies by February 2018, which ranks it among the best-selling games on the PlayStation 4. An expansion, The Frozen Wilds, was released in November 2017. Gameplay Horizon Zero Dawn is an action role-playing game played in a third-person perspective. The player controls the main protagonist, Aloy, a hunter who ventures through a post-apocalyptic world ruled by robotic creatures known simply as 'machines'. Aloy can kill enemies in a variety of ways; through the use of her bow-and-arrow, using tripwires from her Tripcaster, setting traps, using explosives and attacking them with her spear. Destroyed machines contain valuable components, such as metal shards, wires, lenses and hearts, which Aloy can use to craft ammunition like arrows and bombs. Aloy can also use these resources to craft ammunition pouches and upgrade them, traps and antidote, resistance and health potions. Weapons have modification slots which allow Aloy to upgrade her weaponry, and more expensive weapons have more modification slots. Aloy wears a Focus, a small head piece that scans machines to determine their susceptibilities, identify their location, their level, and the nature of loot they will drop. One machine, the Stalker, can enable cloaking technology to avert the gaze of Aloy's Focus scan. Machines attack with defensive and offensive measures, and will in either case react to a perceived threat by charging at it with brute force or projectiles. Exhibiting the behaviour of wild animals, some machines are inclined to move in herds and others, with the ability to fly, do so in flocks. Unless hacked with the Override Tool, machines will not exert aggressive force against each other. Aloy engages in battle with the cult known as the Eclipse, who are occasionally flanked by corrupted machines. She can dodge, sprint, slide, or roll to evade her enemies' advances. Hiding in foliage to ambush nearby enemies can ensure immediate takedowns. Swimming may reach enemies stealthily or places otherwise unreachable on foot. Furthermore, she is able to hack a selection of machines with the Override Tool, turning them into makeshift mounts or temporary travelling companions. Explorable ruins called Cauldrons exist to unlock additional machines to override. There are three categories in the skill tree: "Prowler" concerns stealth, "Brave" improves combat, and "Forager" increases healing and gathering capabilities. To level up, Aloy attains experience points from individual kills and completing quests. Upgrades in each category result in more adept use of the skills learned, with "Prowler" leading to silent takedowns and powerful stealth abilities, "Brave" to aiming a bow in slow motion while allowing more arrows to be fired at once, and "Forager" to an enlarged medicine pouch and improving the override mechanic. The Frozen Wilds added "Traveller", which unlocks the ability to jump off a mount to attack enemies. The game features an open world environment with a day-night cycle and dynamic weather system which can be seamlessly explored. The map is composed of forest, jungle, desert, and snowy mountain regions. Mountainous terrain is traversed with the employment of parkour, and aided by the use of zip-lines installed throughout the world. Corruption Zones constitute areas that heighten difficulty and are populated by corrupted machines that behave with more aggression. To uncover more of the map, one must scale large giraffe-like machines known as Tallnecks. Twenty-five robotic creature designs are present in the game. Save points and fast travel can be accessed by interacting with campfires, once discovered. The quest structure unfolds to accommodate the exploration of tribes, while the main story covers the entire world. Side quests involve Aloy completing tasks, like gathering materials, coming to the aid of individuals in danger of being killed, solving mysteries, assuming control of bandit camps, eliminating criminals and more difficult machines, accomplishing various challenges at any of the five Hunting Grounds, and obtaining an ancient armour that makes Aloy almost impervious to damage. A dialogue wheel is used to communicate with non-player characters. Collectibles include vantages that offer visual information of the Old World, metal flowers, which when acquired contain poetry, and old relics, such as ancient mugs and tribal artefacts. Machines There are a total of twenty-five machines in Horizon Zero Dawn, with each one having unique appearances, abilities and attacks. * 'Watcher '- This one-eyed ostrich-like machine walks laps around its designated route, and will sometimes stop and raise its head to scan the area around it for potential danger. They are weak and easy to sneak up on, however if a Watcher spots Aloy, it will emit a signal to other machines around it, alerting them of your location. It can roll, attack Aloy at close-range with a kick and shoot a concussive blast to temporarily stun Aloy. * 'Strider '- This elegant horse-like machine is completely docile, and most of the time when it comes across Aloy, it will simply try to run away with the rest of its herd. However, on harder difficulties the Striders become more aggressive, and will attack Aloy on sight. They attack with a series of close-range kicks and can be mounted and ridden once overridden. * 'Grazer '- This peaceful deer-like machine is somewhat harmless, usually being seen drilling into the ground with its metal horns. They will usually run away when they spot Aloy, however on harder difficulties they become more aggressive. They are extremely agile and can attack Aloy with their horns and hind legs. * 'Broadhead '- This docile cow-like machine appears in herds of other Broadheads, casually eating grass and other materials. They are somewhat aggressive, since they will try to chase Aloy down when they spot her. They attack with their large horns and hind legs, and they can also be mounted once overridden. * 'Scrapper '- This feral wolf-like machine travels and scavenges with other Scrappers, taking resources from destroyed machines. It is small but is very agile, and uses its claws and speed at close range and its mounted gun at long range. It can also detect where Aloy is hiding when it loses her. * 'Redeye Watcher '- A stronger, more aggressive version of the Watcher, the Redeye Watcher has almost exactly the same behaviour as its original counterpart. However, while it is equipped with more health, the basic kick and stun attacks, it also has a red laser beam attack to damage Aloy from range. * 'Lancehorn '- This antelope-like machine is the most aggressive of the docile machines, trying to attack Aloy with the rest of its herd as soon as they see her. They have large drill-like horns which they plough into the earth when not disturbed, but also use them to deal large damage to Aloy. * 'Longleg '- This agile chicken-like machine can engage combat with Aloy very quickly due to its speed and jet thrusters on its wings which propels itself forwards. It has a large sac on its belly which it uses to unleash large sonic blasts, while also having some antennas on its head which it uses to call in reinforcements. * 'Trampler '- This giant bull-like machine is completely harmless from range, however if Aloy attacks it when it is close, it will repeatedly charge at Aloy with a stream of fire behind it, while also running circles around her, making it very hard to escape its wrath. * 'Shell-Walker '- This protective crab-like machine carries a large cargo on its back like a shell, however the cargo is immune to damage. The Shell-Walker is equipped with a large claw which shoots bolts of electricity for Shock damage, and a large energy shield to protect itself from frontal attacks. It is usually not spotted in herds or fields, but instead walks around in a convoy with other machines like Watchers. * 'Sawtooth '- This ferocious cougar-like machine has incredible speed and size, being able to rapidly close into its prey and use its sharp claws for powerful close-range attacks. It is very weak to Fire, however it has lots of health and large damage to compensate for that. * 'Fire Bellowback '- This dangerous lizard-like machine is equipped with sacs of volatile fluid which it uses to spray fire at Aloy at close range like a flamethrower, or it shoots fireballs at long-range instead. Its damage is large and consistent, however since it uses Fire to attack, it is weak against Freeze. * 'Freeze Bellowback '- This dangerous lizard-like machine is equipped with sacs of volatile fluid which it uses to spray streams of ice at Aloy at close range, or it shoots snowballs at long-range instead. Its damage is large and consistent, however since it uses Freeze to attack, it is weak against Fire. * 'Charger '- This speedy ram-like machine is found in herds of other Chargers, casually eating grass, however when it spots Aloy, it will alert the other Chargers and will dash towards Aloy and try to ram her. It can be mounted once overridden. * 'Stalker '- This sneaky chameleon-like machine uses light-bending stealth abilities to turn itself invisible and approach its prey. It is very agile and can climb on walls, and usually waits for its prey while hanging from a wall. It also leaves explosive mines near its perch, and can shoot a barrage of mines towards Aloy when attacking her with its close-range claw attacks and its ranged mounted gun. * 'Glinthawk '- This ravenous vulture-like machine is a scavenger, flying down to the ground to loot and steal destroyed machines. It can spot Aloy from large ranges, especially when in the air, and it can rapidly dive-bomb Aloy with the sharp claws on its feet. It also has a sac on its neck which it uses to shoot icy projectiles at Aloy, which linger on the ground for a few seconds. Since it uses Freeze attacks, it is particularly weak to Fire. * 'Corrupter '- This ancient scorpion-like machine was one of the war machines created by the Old Ones and unearthed by the Eclipse, which they use to corrupt other machines in order to control them. It can close the distance between itself and Aloy by jumping into the air and crashing down on her. It can also shoot corrupted projectiles and bullets, while also being able to pick up rocks with its long tail and hurl them at Aloy. They are impossible to override and weak against Fire. * 'Snapmaw '- This brutal crocodile-like machine can engage combat with Aloy in both water and on land. It can quickly close the distance between itself and its prey and can attack Aloy with its long gaping maw at close range. It also has a sac on its throat which it uses to shoot icy projectiles at Aloy from range, however since it uses Freeze attacks, it is weak against Fire. * 'Ravager '- This deadly saber-toothed tiger-like machine is an upgraded version of the Sawtooth, having the same attacks as its original counterpart, like close-range claw attacks and quick speed to close the distance between itself and its prey. However, it is also equipped with a mounted gun for ranged damage and has more health than the Sawtooth. Like the Sawtooth, the Ravager is weak against Fire. * 'Rockbreaker '- This terrifying mole-like machine has the ability to burrow underground and quickly emerge where Aloy is standing, however it is sensitive to sound, so if Aloy stops moving, the Rockbreaker will lose her while underground. When it emerges, it can use its massive drill maw to shoot a barrage of rocks at Aloy from a distance, while using its maw and claws at close-range. * 'Behemoth '- This sturdy rhinoceros-like machine has great speed and size, and will attempt to charge at Aloy when it spots her. They are also equipped with mounted guns for ranged damage, as well as drill-like horns on either side of its massive head which it uses to hurl barrages of rocks at Aloy. They carry cargo on the bottom of their body which is immune to damage, and like the Shell-Walker, it can sometimes appear in a convoy with other machines. * 'Thunderjaw '- This menacing Tyrannosaurus Rex-like machine is powerful in both size and firepower. It is equipped with multiple mounted guns for ranged damage, a large tail which it uses to attack Aloy at close range, antennas to discover where Aloy is hiding and a powerful frontal laser when it grows weak. It is one of the biggest and most powerful machines in the game, but contains great resources. * 'Stormbird '- This massive eagle-like machine flies through the air, using its jet thrusters to keep it airborne and attacks Aloy with electric projectiles from the cannon on its chest. They can dive-bomb Aloy when she is in the open with their claws, and are hard to kill due to their large health and mobility. Since they are always in the sky, they can spot Aloy from very long distances. * 'Deathbringer '- This deadly machine was one of the war machines made by the Old Ones and unearthed by the Eclipse. They are equipped with slow speed but massive firepower and size. They have multiple mounted guns, grenade launchers, rockets, lasers and a large amount of health. It is impossible to override but weak against Fire, however it can overheat by itself and reveal its weak points when it does. * 'Tallneck '- This formidable giraffe-like machine is completely harmless and oblivious to Aloy, and will never try to harm her. It slowly walks around a certain area, and there are five Tallnecks in total in the world. It has antennas on the back of its neck which Aloy can use to climb up to its flat circular head, which the Tallneck uses to scan the surrounding area. Once Aloy reaches a Tallneck's head, she can override the Tallneck, which gives Aloy a full map of the surrounding area, allowing her to know where she is going. * 'Scorcher '- This agile coyote-like machine is only available in the Frozen Wilds expansion. It is quite deadly, using fire-based melee attacks while being able to quickly close the distance between itself and Aloy by dashing towards her with fire trailing behind, however it is completely vulnerable at long range, although it can shoot a volley of explosive mines at medium range to compensate. * 'Frostclaw '- This frosty polar bear-like machine is only available in the Frozen Wilds expansion. It uses lots of ice-based attacks, including using its claws at close-range, hurling a barrage of ice at range and can even create icicles from the ground. It can pounce and roll at Aloy, jump atop tall cliffs and can even 'bear hug' Aloy before spraying ice at her. * 'Fireclaw '- This prototype grizzly bear-like machine is only available in the Frozen Wilds expansion. It is a larger and more lethal version of the Frostclaw, however it uses fire-based attacks instead. It can use its flaming claws at close range, throw fireballs at long range and can even spout molten lava from the ground. It can also roll, pounce, slam Aloy with its back and can even throw and crush Aloy with large rocks from the ground. It has lots of health and is one of the most deadliest machines in the game. * 'Control Tower '- This tall anemone-like machine tower is only available in the Frozen Wilds expansion. It cannot harm Aloy in any way and is completely stationary. However, it serves as a medic for other machines, as it will continually send out purple pulses which repair hostile machines around it while making them immune to Shock damage. These pulses will also stun overridden machines. When facing a herd of machines with a Control Tower, it is best to destroy or override the Control Tower first. Plot Aloy was deemed an outcast at birth, being shunned by the Nora tribe as they believed she was a curse, and being put in the care of another outcast called Rost. Six years later, Aloy falls into a large cavern, which contains the ruins of the 'Metal World' from the time of the 'Old Ones', in which she finds a Focus, a small augmented reality device that gives her special perceptive abilities. After coming of age, Aloy goes to Mother's Heart, the main settlement of the Nora tribe to participate in the Proving, a yearly event in which teenagers compete in several trials, and those who complete the Proving become 'braves' and thus members of the Nora tribe, while the winner has any question they like answered. While at Mother's Heart, she meets a man called Teb, who Aloy saved from a Strider when she was a child, as well as Erend, a warrior from Meridian and Olin, a scavenger who also wears a Focus. After being hindered by a boy named Bost and befriending a girl named Vala, Aloy manages to come first in the Proving, however before she can ask her question about who her mother was, the group is attacked by a group of unknown killers, in which Bost, Vala and most candidates are killed. Aloy manages to fend off the attackers, however one large attacker grabs her and almost slits her throat, but Rost suddenly appears and fights the attacker. However, Rost is stabbed and the group plants a bomb on the mountain to explode and remove all the evidence. A dying Rost pushes an unconscious Aloy off the mountain to save her, in which the bomb then explodes and Rost is killed. Aloy wakes up in a large mountain in Mother's Watch called All-Mother, who the Nora worship like a god. She finds that the Matriachs found and rescued her, and their leader Teersa takes Aloy to the place where they found her as a baby, in front of a large metal door inside All-Mother, which they believe she was born as a gift from All-Mother. However, many saw her as a curse, which was why she became an outcast at birth. Believing that where she was born or even her mother is behind the door, Aloy attempts to open it, causing the door to scan her genetic coding. It recognizes her as a woman called Dr. Elisabet Sobeck, as her genes are almost identical to Aloy's as well as her appearance, however the door's Alpha Registry is corrupted, preventing entry. After leaving the mountain, Aloy decides to travel to the city of Meridian, where she believes Olin has gone to as the killers saw Aloy through his Focus, and that the killers were after her the whole time. When Aloy tries to leave, Mother's Watch is attacked by a new machine called a Corrupter as well as a herd of corrupted Striders. After defeating them, Aloy takes a part from the Corrupter and attaches it to her spear, which allows her to override machines to make them friendly. After leaving, Aloy meets a man called Varl at the gates out of the Embrace, who was Vala's brother and is the son of the missing War Chief called Sona. Varl asks Aloy to find his missing mother, in which Aloy can do as a side quest. After a long journey, Aloy finally arrives at Meridian and meets up with Erend, who takes her to Olin's house to investigate, as Olin has gone scavenging again. Aloy finds a map to an excavation site and some notes in Olin's basement, which reveals that the killers kidnapped Olin's wife and son to force him to help them with his scavenging skills. Erend notices Aloy's Focus and asks if she can help him track down his missing sister Ersa, who went to fight a group of Shadow Carja led by a man called Dervahl and was ambushed, which Aloy can once again do as a side quest. Aloy travels to the excavation site indicated on Olin's map, and sees Olin helping a group of cultists unearth a pair of Corrupters. Aloy kills the cultists and Corrupters, then angrily confronts Olin. Olin explains that the group of killers were part of a cultist Shadow Carja group called the Eclipse and that the attacker who almost killed her is called Helis. He also says that the Eclipse's leader is something called HADES, and has a horrible devil-like voice which speaks to the Eclipse members through their Focuses, including Olin's. Olin also tells her that he found all their Focuses and technology from some ruins of the Metal World known as Maker's End. Aloy can choose whether to kill Olin for his crimes or spare him and allow him to atone for his mistakes. No matter what Aloy decides, Olin asks her to save his wife and son from the Eclipse, which Aloy can do as a side quest. Suddenly, Aloy hears an unknown voice through her Focus, who tells her to go to Maker's End for answers and information on her mother and the Old Ones. After defeating multiple Eclipse members and corrupted machines including a new powerful machine called a Deathbringer, Aloy explores Maker's End, and finds out it used to be a facility called Faro Automated Solutions (FAS) owned by a rich man called Ted Faro, who created war machines for the military which consume biomass as fuel, like the Corrupter and Deathbringer. She then finds some holograms that show Elisabet Sobeck confronting Faro about the war machines and how they have gone rogue from their programming, and cannot be deactivated or controlled, being known simply as the 'Faro Plague'. The rogue war machines were killing millions of innocent people while also destroying the world due to them consuming biomass and reproducing faster than they could be destroyed. The unknown voice then tells Aloy to go to the Grave-Hoard, a place where they could find more answers, while revealing himself to Aloy as a man called Sylens. After arriving at the Grave-Hoard, Aloy finds it overrun with Eclipse cultists and corrupted machines, and defeats them while exploring the underground facility. She finds an ancient military planning room where she witnesses a hologram of Sobeck talking to General Herres of the army about her plan called 'Zero Dawn', which was apparently a large superweapon development program, as well as 'Operation: Enduring Victory', in which they give innocent civilians weapons to help defeat the rogue war machines to stall for time. Having learned about Project: Zero Dawn, Aloy sets out to find it, however Sylens tells her that the Zero Dawn Research Facility is located directly under a place called Sunfall, which is ruled over by the Shadow Carja with many of them wearing Focuses who would send a kill order on Aloy on sight. Thus, Sylens tells Aloy to infiltrate an isolated Eclipse base in the jungle to crash the Eclipse's Focus network, preventing communication between them. Just as Aloy is about to crash the network, HADES spots her and tries to intervene, being revealed to be a 'Metal Devil', however Aloy manages to crash the network in time as HADES sends multiple Deathbringers and cultists after her. Aloy escapes the Eclipse base, now being able to safely enter Sunfall. After entering Sunfall, Aloy rappels down an air vent next to the coliseum-like Sun-Ring into the Zero Dawn Research Facility, but not before the Eclipse notice her enter. Aloy watches a hologram of General Herres, who explains that Project: Zero Dawn is not a superweapons program, but rather a lie to get civilians to fight for it. Instead, Project: Zero Dawn was a plan to create a terraforming system to rebuild the Earth after the war machines devour it, as 'Zero Day', the last day before global extinction, was imminent. Another hologram by Elisabet Sobeck shows her describing a super-intelligent AI called GAIA which the researchers and scientists at Zero Dawn were working on in secret. Sobeck exclaims that the end of the world was imminent, however they were creating GAIA in order to rebuild the world along with multiple sub-programs like APOLLO (which contained all human knowledge for the next generation of humans), ELUTHEIA (which controlled the artificial wombs called 'cradles' to make human clones) and HEPHAESTIS (which allowed GAIA to create animal-like robots to help repopulate the Earth, which is how the machines were made). Aloy also discovers that HADES was a subprogram created by an Alpha scientist called Travis Tate whose function was to reactivate the war machines to destroy and consume the world again if GAIA failed, giving her a second chance. After finding Sobeck's office, Aloy finds a clean copy of the Alpha Registry, which will allow her to enter the large door in All-Mother. However, the Eclipse break into the facility, and Helis attacks and captures Aloy. Aloy wakes up in a cage above the Sun-Ring, where Helis tells her that he will sacrifice her to the Sun Gods, believing that her surviving the Proving and finding Zero Dawn were all destined to happen, while believing that he is destined to kill her. Helis drops her into the Sun-Ring unequipped with a corrupted Behemoth, however Aloy uses the machine to cause the cage to collapse, allowing Aloy to collect her weapons and armour. After defeating the Behemoth, Helis sends two Corrupters to kill her, however Sylens breaks through the wall of the Sun-Ring along with two overridden Striders and three overridden Ravagers, allowing him and Aloy to escape. Outside, Sylens apologizes for his obsessive behaviour, and hopes that there is a 'who' in All-Mother, not a 'what' before leaving. Aloy returns to Mother's Watch, however finds that the Eclipse have destroyed and burned the Nora settlements as commanded by Helis before he captured Aloy in hopes to find her. After defeating the Eclipse and saving the Nora survivors, Aloy enters All-Mother, using the Alpha Registry to open the metal door. Inside, Aloy finds a facility known as Elutheia-9, where a large number of cradles are found where the first human clones were born. While searching Elutheia-9 for answers, Aloy finds a recording from GAIA to Elisabet Sobeck from nineteen years ago. GAIA exclaims that some form of corruption has caused her subprograms to become independent, corrupt and vicious, leaving her vulnerable to HADES. As a last resort to save the world, GAIA states that she inserted Sobeck's genes into one of the cradles to create a genetic clone of her (Aloy) in the hopes that this clone could bypass the security doors with their genes and see GAIA's last message. Finally, GAIA exclaims that she will self-destruct the GAIA Prime facility where she is stored to prevent HADES from taking complete control, while hoping that Sobeck's clone will stop HADES and repair GAIA. After exiting Elutheia-9, Aloy is worshipped by the Nora and called the 'Anointed', much to Aloy's anger, going from an outcast to their god. Sylens informs Aloy about the whereabouts of the ruins of GAIA Prime and that the Master Override is located there, which is the only thing that can kill HADES. Aloy arrives at GAIA Prime, now just a mountain with a massive crater in the middle. She finds a large shrine in the facility dedicated to Elisabet Sobeck, and discovers that Sobeck sacrificed herself to close a hangar door to prevent the war machines from discovering the facility. After travelling through the metallic ruins, Aloy finds the intact Control Room. However, when Aloy enters she finds the ancient corpses of the Alpha scientists who worked on GAIA around a table. Aloy witnesses a hologram of Ted Faro talking to the Alpha scientists, and discovers that Faro killed them by removing the air in the room due to his nihilism, as well as finding out that Faro deleted all of the APOLLO subprogram in order for future humans to never learn about humanity's, or more importantly his mistakes, which is why humanity now lives on in primitive tribes with almost no knowledge of the Old Ones. Before Aloy leaves, Sylens confronts her and tells her he is leaving, however before he goes, he tells Aloy that he was the person who found HADES. HADES promised Sylens knowledge in exchange for an army, causing Sylens to become the founder of the Eclipse. One day, HADES commanded Sylens to find lots of Focuses for the cult, but HADES put a kill order on Sylens for knowing too much, which is why he has lived in seclusion ever since, desperate to atone for his mistakes. Aloy travels to Meridian to warn the Sun-King Avad about the incoming Eclipse attack and how HADES wants to take control of the Spire, a giant pole in which HADES will use to send a transmission to the deactivated war machines around the world, reawakening them to destroy and consume the world all over again. After making preparations, Aloy and Avad witness a massive explosion in the west, followed by an army of Corrupters and Deathbringers. Helis infiltrates Meridian, and he and Aloy battle each other, ending with Aloy finally killing him, calling him a sadistic fool to listen to a machine. Aloy and multiple soldiers attempt to hold the corrupted machines back, however there are overwhelmed and their defences are destroyed, with HADES being carried to the Spire. Aloy climbs the mountain to the Spire, and can potentially meet Varl (if his side quests are completed), Erend (if his side quests are completed) and Talanah (if Aloy helps her become the Sunhawk of the Hunter's Lodge), who all agree to help fight alongside her. The group confront HADES, who has already begun sending his transmission and sends out a corrupted Deathbringer to kill them. After defeating the deadly machine, Aloy strikes HADES with Sylens' lance with the Master Override attached to it, which purges him and once again deactivates the war machines, saving the world. The final scene shows Aloy riding on a Strider to Elisabet Sobeck's old home, and finds her corpse sitting on a bench in front of her house, as Sobeck wanted to 'go home' before the inevitable occurred. Aloy embraces her as the story ends.